


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: A Very Winter Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Season 11, Winter, Winter Season, requirements, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: Being the type of person that talks with your hands isn't the best during bitter winters.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: A Very Winter Gallavich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a bunch of season 11 Gallavich drabbles based on a post I made once we found out it would be a winter season. Have about half a dozen of these to write and I'm hoping to have them all up in the next day or two. Will probably end up adding more though bc my brain never stops
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you thought or send me a prompt or smth on Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume.

“Holy fuck, why is it so cold? Why can’t it just be summer forever?” Mickey grumbled, stuffing his hands even deeper into his pockets as Ian chuckled and continued to talk animatedly.

“I mean, I think the South Side really prepared her for prison, you know,” Ian began, gesturing to the neighbourhood around them on their walk to Patsy’s Pies for dinner. “Like, she seemed okay. I mean, she had a little bruise on her jaw, but, apparently, the other girl looked like Frank after she beat him with the pillowcase of soap.” He rubbed at his own stubbly jaw for effect, constantly animating the conversation with his hands.

“She actually did that? I mean, he said about her hitting him with a bat in The Alibi, but…” he paused for a moment, “a pillowcase filled with soap is honestly so much more ghetto. Way less suspicious. I mean, momentum alone would save so much muscle work!”

“Jesus, I should have known your little inner psycho would come out and analyse Debbie’s weapon choice.”

Turning the corner on to the street that housed their destination, Mickey pulled his hands from his pockets, bringing a cigarette carton with them. “Oh, leave it out, man. Smoke?” He opened the packet and extended it to his husband. He had to laugh as he watched Ian’s red fingers fumbling about to try and pull a cigarette out. When he finally managed to get one, it dropped from his fingers on to the soggy pavement. “Jesus, man. What was that?”

“Cold hands.” The redhead made a feeble attempt of warming them up by rubbing his hands together.

Pocketing the carton again, Mickey stopped and cupped the cold, freckled hands in his own warm ones, bringing them up to his mouth to breathe a little extra warmth into them. When Ian looked taken aback at how warm his hands were in comparison, Mickey chuckled and explained, “Perk of not being a handsy bastard when I talk like you do.” His lips were almost as cold as Ian’s skin when he pressed a kiss to his thumb knuckles.

“Thanks.” He wasn’t sure whether Ian was thanking him for warming his hands slightly or for popping a cigarette between his lips and lighting it before his own, but he just shrugged and offered a half-smile as he continued towards warmth and food.


End file.
